Morfoxen
Locations (-5, -52) during the quest Look Before Leaping Characteristics |} Spells * Sortummy: * Corrosion: 50% erosion debuff (2 turns) Strategy You need to get Morfoxen into the corner as shown in the picture, with the Knight blocking him to have the greatest chance of success. Vulning Morfoxen Morfoxen goes vulnerable at turn 6, so long as he is in close combat range of the Knight. After that he will go vulnerable every even turn so long as he remains in close combat range of the Knight. (So he will be vulnerable in turns 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, etc... if the Knight is standing right next to him) He has a 900 linear reduction against spells, which will effectively limit your ability to hit him hard and thus this will make the fight a bit longer. You can go around this by using either very hard hitting spells (Iop's Wrath for example) or the simpler solution... use ranged weapons. Axes or Wands will work nicely. The reduction does not apply to weapons so those will still do full damage. Another thing to watch out though... when Morfoxen gets hit by an element attack, he will gain 200% resistance to that element for 2 turns. At the same time he will lose 10% resistance to all other elements for 2 turns. Killing Morfoxen The trick is to position Morfoxen in the middle-left hole in the map, locked by the Knight. You should concentrate all your efforts during the first turn to accomplish this as quickly as possible. Alternatively, you can also MP rape him down to 0 MP to keep him in place. The important thing is to keep him steady in one place so as to reduce the chances of him moving and killing any of your characters. The easiest way is to simply lock him in the corner I mentioned above with the Knight in front of him (he cannot K.O. the Knight). Then pick an element or two that you will use to damage Morfoxen and use those elements against Morfoxen only during the vulnerability turns. During the invulnerability turns, spam low AP-cost spells of any other element to help lower his resistances. (Avoid remaining in Morfoxen's diagonal line-of-sight, otherwise he will hit you - it's not very dangerous but can be annoying) For example: I picked strength/neutral (Ethnologist Wand) and fire (Eternal Wand) to damage Morfoxen. So when invulnerable I would spam hit Morfoxen with Chance and Air spells as much as I could and buff myself up for the vulnerability turn. On the vulnerability turn I would strike a single attack in the selected elements with weapons (remember, spells get 900 reduction so don't bother). When properly done, you can easily vuln Morfoxen down to less than -100% resistances easily and if buffed up, a single attack can hit Morfoxen for several thousands of HP damage. It will still take some time, since Morfoxen has 19,000 HP. But good news is that the Knight will help reduce Morfoxen's HP. Every turn the Knight will apply a vitality debuff of infinite duration to Morfoxen. I believe there's a limit, but the Knight alone can lower about 9000 HP away from Morfoxen. Protecting the Knight You need to be careful, because if the Knight dies, the fight will be over. So you need to protect it any way you can. The most troubling thing is the 50% erosion that Morfoxen can and will apply to the Knight every turn. This can easily consume the Knight's HP if you don't take action to protect him. However, erosion can be prevented and even unbewitched. If you're going the unbewitch route, be sure to take a character that can fully remove the effects every turn (only one I can think of right now is Eniripsa) and keep the Knight healed. You can however shield the Knight up which can pretty much nullify the damage taken by the Knight. Living bags, sacrier's sacrifice, feca shields, mask shields all work well.